Who Knew
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Connor's been hiding a secret in Mexico. But nothing stays secret for long. (crossover with the Returned)


Connor glanced around Austin as he and Charlie stepped back into the sunshine. They were going to discuss plans and strategies but he was only half listening. He was supposed to do what he was told after all. And then a familiar voice distracted him. Connor looked past Charlie to see a little blonde girl talking to a guy in khakis. And then he handed her a lollipop. "Oh fuck no," he muttered. Connor barely noticed that the guy was ruffling the little girl's hair as he walked way.

He moved Charlie out of the way as he hurried over to the little girl. He had to stop her from eating that. Connor ran to her, batting the lollipop out of her hand. "How many times have I told you?" he demanded. "You do not take candy from strangers, young lady! What in the hell were you thinking?! God, Chloe, have I taught you nothing?"

Chloe's lip trembled and she started sobbing. "Jesus Connor, what are you doing?" Charlie demanded as she jogged up to him.

Connor ignored her. "Where is your mother?" he asked Chloe. "You stop that crying this instant and answer me!"

"I'm right here," a voice said.

Connor stood. "Rowan," he breathed.

"You shouldn't make children crying in the streets," she said, tears in her own eyes.

"I was never good with them," he replied. He could feel his own tears.

Rowan bent down to Chloe's level and spoke to her in Spanish. Chloe stopped crying and looked up at Connor. "You don't hate me?" she asked.

"Of course not, princesita," Connor replied. "Lo siento. I was just worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Si," she nodded. She hugged him around the legs. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled, ruffling her hair. Rowan kissed Chloe's cheek as she stood. Somehow she always knew how to fix things. She just made everything between them work. And all he wanted to do was hold her. But then Rowan wiped her tears and straightened her spine. They weren't going to talk about this yet apparently. "You're too skinny," he stated.

"You liked me skinny once," she said. "And food's been scarce for a while. But we have other things to discuss. Like these people staring at you like you have a second head. I'm pretty sure they want to know who I am. And I'd love to know why the curly haired one is keeping his hand on his gun."

"He's my dad," Connor explained.

"Your dad is dead," Rowan replied. "He was a mechanic in East Landsing."

Connor glanced between them. "Yeah, apparently that's not true. My father is actually Sebastian Monroe. And he and my mom grew up in the same town together."

Rowan looked at the group. "You don't look much like him. Except the hair." She studied all of them again. "You look more like the dark haired one."

"My mom was with both of them so hey, whatever."

"Don't you act like that," Rowan hissed. "Don't you start with me." Connor held up his hands in surrender. "Who are the rest of them?"

"Miles Matheson, Charlie Matheson, Jason Neville."

Rowan looked at Charlie for a long moment. "You sleep with her?"

"Yeah." She slapped him, lightly. "I deserved that," he said softly.

"You're damn right you do. And more. But we're attracting attention out on the street so let's go inside, alright? We need to talk in private."

"You lead, I follow. Same as always."

"Do you all mind?" Rowan asked, looking at the group.

"Getting out of the street would probably be the best idea," Miles agreed. "Lead the way."

Rowan motioned them all inside and led them up to her apartment then locked the door. "You're taking this very calmly," Connor noted.

"I'm very good at acting," she replied. "Can I offer anyone something to eat or drink?"

"I'd like to know who you are," Charlie said. "You and Connor clearly know each other."

"Of course we do," Rowan replied. "My name is Rowan Bennett. I'm Connor's wife. This is our daughter, Chloe. Chloe, be good girl and say hello."

"Hello," Chloe smiled, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"That's…unexpected," Miles said, summing up the feelings of the room.

"For you and me both," Rowan smiled. "But now you know."


End file.
